Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me
by strawberriesapples
Summary: Peter has some news that could change his life forever...


_TV-show Peter and real-life Peter kinda "merge" here. Bear with me. =P_

* * *

Peter had a blank look on his face as he hung up the phone. He was pale and felt like fainting.

"Peter? You ok?"

He walked slowly to the couch and sat down just as slowly.

"Peter?" tried Davy, waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Man, you look like you're gonna have a fit or something! I'll go get you some water!"

Michael hurried to the kitchen while his friends tried to figure out what happened to Peter.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"What did they tell you?"

"Hey, guys, calm down. Here you go, Pete. You uh... talk to us when you're ready."

Peter gulped down the water and let out a loud sigh.

"I... I just talked to..."

The other three paid the utmost attention.

"Remember that girl I dated some months ago?"

The others shared a look and shook their heads. They didn't remember.

"That pretty blonde who went to UCLA?"

They were even more dumbfounded.

"No..."

"Not a clue!"

"The... the one who... who had a friend..." He was getting embarrassed. He had an... experience during the time he dated that girl.

"A friend...?"

"Who sorta..."

"Did what?"

"...had... me?"

"Ohhhhhhhh!" The other three said collectively. They remembered. They had teased Peter mercilessly about it for days!

He had a feeling his friends would start teasing him again, but it was the only way they would remember... the woman.

The woman who had just given him the most complicated news of his life. The woman who now had turned his life upside down. The woman who had turned him into a responsible adult from now on.

Or so he thought.

"What did she saaay?"

"Did she ask you to introduce her to one of your friends? 'Cause I'm available, you know..."

"Come on, guys, this is serious. What did she tell you, Peter?"

"Yeah, I was kidding. What did she say that turned you into jelly?"

"Well, she... she wants me to meet someone…"

"Mmm, someoooone!"

"Micky!"

"Ok, I'll stop."

"Does she want you to meet her family, Peter?"

"Uh... yeah, kinda..."

"Why? Does she want you to marry her? Is she pregnant?"

"She doesn't look like a girl who marries a guy just because she's pregnant!"

"She's not pregnant and she doesn't want to marry me!"

"So? What did she tell you, then?"

"She told me... the baby has already been born."

Peter's friends were incredulous. Their eyes were wide as saucers and their jaws were practically on the floor.

Their shy, sensitive, out-of-it friend, a father? It couldn't be. The woman must have been lying!

"You have to check it out, Peter!"

"It's not possible!"

"Didn't you use a condom, man?!"

"She must be lying!"

"It can't be yours!"

"She should've been on the pill, being such a who-"

"GUYS! SHUT UP!"

They got quiet immediately and stared at him blankly.

"I... I want to see the baby."

And that's what he did. The next day, Peter went to the park where he had set up with his former girlfriend. There she was on a bench, as beautiful as ever, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind.

And she was holding an infant. He gulped and approached her.

"Hi."

"Hi! You came!"

"Yes... uh... is that her?"

"Yeah... Do you want to hold her?"

"C-Can I?"

"Sure!"

She got up and handed him the baby.

Peter had never seen a more beautiful thing in his life. It was the sweetest looking little girl he had ever seen. The pale blonde fuzz on her head, the cute little nose and the green eyes made him weak in the knees.

His daughter.

"She's so beautiful..." Was all he could utter.

He just looked at the bundle of joy in his arms and felt a tear threaten to go down his cheek. After many minutes, he finally asked the girl's mother something.

"What's her name?"

"Phoebe."

* * *

Peter was in New York again after many, many years. Thirty years later, he still played with and saw his fellow Monkees quite often. But now they were on vacation. He had decided to go to New York to mend his broken heart after a somewhat painful divorce and because he really hadn't been there in a while.

Going into a coffee shop to run away from the rain, he asked the waiter for a hot mocha and a muffin.

The coffee shop had character. It looked like a bohemian living-room, if such a thing existed. It had a couch and a coffee table in front of it. Very peculiar. He liked it. He sat down and waited for his order.

He causally took off his glasses and looked for his handkerchief to wipe them off. "Where did I put it?" he said to himself.

He hadn't even noticed there was a woman sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Here", she said, handing him a tissue paper. "They're excellent for wiping glass lenses. But lousy for the mind's lenses."

Peter froze. He would recognize those eyes anywhere. And did she say something about the mind's lenses? That sounded like something he would've said himself at her age...

"Thank you."

She smiled the warmest smile. He smiled back.

All of a sudden, an excited young woman walked into the coffee shop.

"PHOEBE! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Monica just said she wants to talk to us!"

"It's probably something about work, Rach! She'll never confess she's exchanging bodily fluids with Chandler!"

"We'll get her drunk and make her confess! We can't miss this chance! Come on!"

"Ok! Goodbye!" she said to him, and left in a hurry with her friend.

It was her. It could only be her. How many women were there in New York who were called Phoebe, who seemed to share his train of thought and... who had those eyes?

Just her, he would bet. It was her. He was sure of it.

Lost in his thoughts, he absent-mindedly sipped on his coffee and took a bite off the muffin.

This could be the best or the worst trip to New York ever. It was up to him. Or not...

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Yes, it's a crossover with _Friends **.**_ After watching _The Monkees_ in its entirety, I thought Peter reminded me of Phoebe! That's where the loony idea of writing that came from!

I went with the series' original idea, where Phoebe didn't have siblings (Ursula became Phoebe's twin so that Lisa Kudrow could play the two parts and Frank Jr. didn't come along until season 3). In this crazy AU of mine, she'd still have Buffay as a last name because her mother gave her the name of her other boyfriend... =P


End file.
